1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a solid-state image recording apparatus comprising a solid-state image sensor having an image recording face, an optical system having an optical axis, and a pair of adjustment members for aligning the image recording face, said pair including a first adjustment member having a convex spherical contact face and a second adjustment member having a concave spherical support face. The invention also relates to an x-ray imaging system comprising such a solid-state image recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image recording apparatus of said kind has been described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,778.
In the cited reference is described that said first adjustment member has the form of an adjusting member carrying a disk-shaped base onto which a solid-state image sensor is mounted. Furthermore, said second adjustment member has the form of a focusing ring that supports said first adjustment member. By way of rotating the first adjustment member about the centre of curvature of its convex spherical contact face, the solid-state image sensor is tilted so as to position an image recording face of the solid-state image sensor at right angles to an optical axis. The centre of the solid-state image sensor is aligned with the optical axis by translating the solid-state image sensor with the disk-shaped base with respect to the adjustment member. When optics with a low depth of field is employed, there is required a very-high-precision mounting for translation of the solid-state image sensor.